Akatsuki Princess of Blossoms
by OrigimaiBlossomAngel
Summary: She ran away, they brought her back. "Why do you keep running away my little princess?" "Because Daddy, I want to see the world for myself!" "All in due time."
1. Attempt at escape: FAIL!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Naruto characters or any music noted in this fanfiction. Italics are thoughts or flash backs. BOLD is for inner Sakura and Dark Zetsu. Sakura and everyone else is 6, except for the Akatsuki, their 7, except Madara, Zetsu, Pein/Yahiko/Nagato, and Konan, their Madara: 23 Konan and Pein: 22 Zetsu: 20 -  
"Come on Sakura, we're almost there!" Hollered Inner inside of Sakura's head as she ran towards the door of the house she was runnning to. "Don't look behind you.." She repeated in her head. Her small hands found their way to the doors knob, she turned it frantically. When it opened she ran inside and slammed the door shut and placed what ever she could find and carry infront of the door un aware it can lock. She slumped down infront of one of the many chairs she moved infront of the door and she placed her hands in her short pink hair. Her emerald eyes looked down at the floor as she heard someone trying to push open the door. "Its that man. Just stay calm and lower your chakra so he thinks you ran out of the house." Inner said and Sakura nodded and masks her chakra level to where it is faintly there. "She must've left. Come on Zetsu." Said a mans voice, his voice was smooth, gentle, and calming. The man, who she is guessing is Zetsu said "Yes sir." The fact that his voice switched to a different tone frightened the small six year old. She hugged herself tightly in her small sleevless white dress. She was cold, barefeeted, and hungry. Deeming that they left she climbed out the window, only to be caught into a pair of strong arms. "Let me go-" And she blacked out. 


	2. Introducing: Her parents!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-Sakura had awoken in a room she knew all to well, "_Great...I'm in my parents room..._" she thought a bit bitterly. She got out of the white covering, yes white big shocker. She placed her feet on the floor, noting she was wearing a nightgown, her favorite might she add. Her nightgown was a simple dress like thing that was red with white swirls around the bottom of it and the sleeves. She looked over at the light blue dresser and pulled a little pink stool infront of the dresser to stand on. As she looked at the dresser she found a note, it read "Sakura, come to my office once your dressed. -Love mother and father" She sighed and looked to see what her mother layed out for her. It seemed to be a grey shirt with a Akatsuki cloud on the shoulders, the sleeves went down to her elbow, she also had a pair of grey red shorts that would most likely go right above her knee's. After observing her clothing she went into the bathroom, she set the clothes on the counter and well you get the point, she is basically taking a shower. After finishing that she walks out of the bathroom fully clothed with wet pink hair. She took her own comb, it was red, that was lying next to a orange and blue comb. She ran the red comb through her hair, placing her hair into short pig tails. She would slip on her favorite black sandals and walk towards a black door with the Akatsuki logo on it. She'd place her hand on the knob and turn it slowly. Upon her entering a female with blue hair and amber eye's would look into the childs emerald eye's, the female would smile and wave Sakura over with her right hand. Sakura would hesitantly walk to where she could be seen by both of her parents, the father having orange hair and light grey and tinted purple eye's that were ringed. "Why do you keep running away little princess?" Pein asks. Sakura looks at him and says "Because daddy, I want to see the world for myself!" Pein looks at Konan, silently telling her to say the next thing. "All in good time." Konan says and offers her daughter a smile. Sakura nods and walks to where Konan is as Konan opens her arms up wide. Sakura would hug her mother and smile "_This is better than not having anyone atleast..._" Sakura thought as Inner interrupted her "**Hmph, your missing what their saying to you.**" "Yes, are you ready for a big mission?" Konan asks Sakura as she glances down at her daughter, a slight flicker of worry would show in her amber eye's before disappearing. "What mission?" Sakura asks confused. "Your going to-"


	3. The mission: Whats the mission!

**A/N: I am very fond of one of my views from a previous chapter, infact I will take your advice spacing to make it easier to read, thank you for pointing that out! Also, thank you to everyone who is taking time to read my story! [Tell meh what you think in reviews!] Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

"Your going on a mission to Konohagakure, this mission however will not be completed until you reach chunin level." Konan said with a slight smile. "You did tell Daddy and Mommy you wanted to be a ninja, right princess?" Pein asked. Sakura nodded excitedly. "When do I get to leave!" Pein thought about this for a moment. "You'll leave in a week, whenever we find out where you'll be staying in the village. Until then Itachi and Kisame will be getting you ready." Pein says. Sakura tilts her head to the right sideways. "But, you never told me what this mission is about. So, what is it about?" Sakura asked as Inner said something "**Your probably playing a role of the REAL mission...Keep your eyes out.**" Sakura inwardly nodded towards Inner's reasonings. Konan glanced at Pein for a brief moment before looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. "The mission is to report on how the jinchurikki of Kurama a.k.a the nine tailed beast is doing. We want you to observe him. Can you do that princess?" Konan asks. Sakura thought about it for a moment and listened into Inners thoughts. "I'll-"

**A/N: Sorry I've been making these so short, longer chapters will happen, but on this chapter I thought it'd be best to leave it there!**


	4. The Mission: Decisions!

**A/N: I'm afraid that I am about to disappoint people who have been waiting for the next chapter, but I am not going to be concentrating on this story alot, however I will post chapters for it from time to time.. Any questions pm me. -OrigamiBlossomAngel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the story line of this Fanfiction and any Oc's that may occur.**

"I'll go on this mission.." Sakura said as she looked at her parents, not exactly sure if she made the right decision judging by her mother's face expression. "Very well. Go find Itachi and inform him of my decision of him and Kisame training you," Pein said as she glanced at Konan after dismissing their daughter.

Itachi blinked at the child infront of him before looking at his blue partner who was shaking back and forth hugging samehada in a trance. Sakura tilted her head to the right and asked in a cute curious voice, "Did I do something wrong Weasel-kun?" Itachi sighed at the nick name, "No hime, you said nothing wrong. It's just that we thought they'd pick someone else for helping you getting ready plus training for this mission.." Itachi sighed. "However, I do know of a person who would take you in without questioning," Itachi said.

"Hm.. Ne, Weasel-kun, can we begin training now?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes as they heard Kisame fall backwards with a loud 'bam' and a loud, "Shit". Sakura giggled while Itachi honored Kisame a glare.

Sakura sat on the training grounds and was staring at the item in Itachi's hands with facination. "This, Sakura, is a kunai. Its a weapon kunoichi and shinobi use in battle. While that" he paused and pointed at Kisame's sword, samehada, "Is a sword," Itachi explained. He beckoned Kisame forward and he held the kunai in his left hand, getting in a defensive crouch.

Kisame merely blinked before Itachi was right infront of him trying to gouge his eyes out, luckily for Kisame, he brought samehada up in time to block the kunai and make Itachi flip backwards landing in the same crouch as before.

Itachi looked at Sakura, "Ready to give it a try, hime?" he asked as Sakura blinked before giving her answer, "I think-"

**A/N: And to be continued. ^^ Tell me what you thought about this chapter in reviews and also, reviews just MIGHT get a chapter faster.**


End file.
